


Bathtub，Masturbation，Imagination about Edwina/浴缸，手淫，一些关于Edwina的幻想

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: Brett徒劳地望着她的脸，努力在那张脸上寻找和情欲不相干的部分——和Eddy不相干的部分。Edwina凑过来再次吻了他，Brett窘迫地闭上眼，他发现他期待这个，不能说喜欢，但是他想要。浴室的门开了，Eddy走了进来茫然无措地看着他们。他的神情不能说是尴尬的，他只是观察着他们两个，如同观察着浴缸里突然长出两棵缠绕在一起的盆栽。“过来”Edwina向Eddy招招手，Eddy乖乖地走进浴室，脸上依旧维持着天真和坦然的神情，他开始脱衣服，那件领口变形的旧T恤，大了两个码的家居短裤，和灰色的平角内裤。垂软的阴茎安静地待在下腹的耻毛里，随着Eddy走动的动作摇晃。Edwina从浴缸里站起来，Brett仰视着她跨出浴缸光脚踩在浴室的瓷砖上。Eddy伸出手去扶住她以防她滑倒，Edwina在他面前站直，她刚好矮他半个头。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 32





	Bathtub，Masturbation，Imagination about Edwina/浴缸，手淫，一些关于Edwina的幻想

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，NSFW预警，3p预警，内含Brett/Eddy，Edwina/Eddy，Brett solo内容，粗暴性爱，邪恶混乱，接受不了不要点开！

浴缸，手淫，一些关于Edwina的幻想  
Brett躺在浴缸里，温热的水漫过胃刚好停留在心脏以下。Brett不喜欢泡温泉，每次到了日本Eddy拉着他兴冲冲的去泡澡他都撑不过十分钟就爬出去脸红得像煮熟的螃蟹，瘫在椅子上蒸发散热有气无力地任由Eddy花式言语嘲讽。他们新加坡的房子有一个浴缸，大小刚好，如同为他量身定制一般契合，他躺进去，头和脚都能找到舒适的位置安置。相比之下Eddy颇有不满，他多次抱怨浴缸太小，自己塞进去像是强行把狗扔进猫窝。Brett无法感同身受，他对于现状非常满意，原本他自诩对泡澡没有额外的喜爱，现在他可能要改口了。  
水还在持续不断地漫上来，热度挤压着他的皮肤和内脏。Brett想要把水关了，而且这有点太热了，他开始觉得喘不过来气。“把水关了”他说，趴在他身上的人没有理他，水开始漫出浴缸，两个人占据了太多的空间。“把水关了”Brett又重复了一遍，语气有些恼火，趴在他身上的人依旧充耳不闻，金色的长发湿漉漉地黏在肩胛骨上，有几缕顺着水面飘过来缠在Brett的脖子上，一只手从他们赤裸交叠的身体之间挤过去，握住他的阴茎上下滑动，水的阻力让动作迟钝了许多，Brett感觉欲望堆积得缓慢又温吞，他陷入一种矛盾里，想要发火，又想要妥帖地黏在这宽阔的手掌里面，交出他的一切去，不去思考下一步，不去急切地索求或给予。他得到一个安抚性质的吻，湿润的嘴唇和舌头，呼吸贴着呼吸，能尝到一点点沐浴露的味道，闻起来甜蜜的人造香，落在舌尖上是空虚的苦味。浴室里暖黄色的灯光照在皮肤和头发上，显示出些不同寻常的细腻与热切来。那头金发在暖光下亮得耀眼，看起来让人联想到昂贵的丝绸和珠宝。嘴唇和手掌突然都离开了他，Brett疑惑的被留在原地。“你为什么不看着我，Brett?”趴在他身上的人直起身，水顺着金发流下来划过脖颈上的琴吻，锁骨和肩膀上的雀斑，一对堪堪称得上丰满的乳房，向下滴进浴缸里。“Edwina”Brett动了动嘴唇，花了点时间才找回自己的嗓子。Edwina得意地甩了甩头发，水珠溅到墙上和远处的镜子上和Brett的眼镜片上，她伸出手来抹掉镜片上的水珠，Brett徒劳地望着她的脸，努力在那张脸上寻找和情欲不相干的部分——和Eddy不相干的部分。Edwina凑过来再次吻了他，Brett窘迫地闭上眼，他发现他期待这个，不能说喜欢，但是他想要。  
浴室的门开了，Eddy走了进来茫然无措地看着他们。他的神情不能说是尴尬的，他只是观察着他们两个，如同观察着浴缸里突然长出两棵缠绕在一起的盆栽。“过来”Edwina向Eddy招招手，Eddy乖乖地走进浴室，脸上依旧维持着天真和坦然的神情，他开始脱衣服，那件领口变形的旧T恤，大了两个码的家居短裤，和灰色的平角内裤。垂软的阴茎安静地待在下腹的耻毛里，随着Eddy走动的动作摇晃。Edwina从浴缸里站起来，Brett仰视着她跨出浴缸光脚踩在浴室的瓷砖上。Eddy伸出手去扶住她以防她滑倒，Edwina在他面前站直，她刚好矮他半个头。  
Edwina抬起头凝视着Eddy，Eddy乖顺的回望着她，手掌安定地落在她的肩膀上。他们接吻，Brett感到下腹传来的压力，温水阻碍着他棱角分明的渴望，勃起变得绵长又粘稠。Edwina拉起Eddy的手放在自己的乳房上，Eddy顺从地揉捏它们，那对乳房刚好溢满他的手掌，Edwina发出满意的鼻音，她的手奖励地落到他的阴茎上。Brett感觉口渴，他需要一杯水或者一个吻，但是没有人来照顾他的欲望。Eddy在Edwina的手掌里扭动呻吟，全然不在意旁观的Brett。  
他们如同镜像般和谐地照顾着彼此的渴求，Eddy侧目越过Edwina望向他，眼神里没有丝毫的躲避和羞耻。他不介意他注视他们，他在大方地展示给他看，这个念头在Brett的脑海里清晰可见。Edwina注意到Eddy的分神，不满地停下手上的服务，粗鲁地一掌扇在Eddy的屁股上，啪的一声伴随着浴室清晰的混响，臀肉随着惯性颤动，立刻浮现出来红色的痕迹。Eddy短促地呻吟出声，阴茎直挺挺地贴在小腹上吐出一些前液。Edwina按着他的肩膀把Eddy转过去扶住洗脸池背对着自己，挑衅般地罢弄Eddy趴伏着到一个方便她使用的姿势。洗脸池前的镜子里出现他们两个人的影像，Brett惊讶地发现Edwina女性的身体上生长着一个男性的阴茎，紫红色的勃起狰狞地对着他，她炫耀般地撸动自己的阴茎展示给Brett看，下流地抵着Eddy的屁股磨蹭，坚定的按住Eddy的胯骨防止他躲避逃窜。  
Edwina把手指塞进Eddy的嘴里，Eddy发出些惹人怜爱的琐碎声响，那取悦到了Edwina，她奖赏地照顾起他的囊袋。Eddy发出更多美妙的声音，Edwina抽出湿润的手指用另一只手分开带着掌印的臀瓣。Brett看着她蛮不讲理地扩张Eddy，温水中的阴茎硬的发痛。Eddy哭着求她，一会儿要她停下一会儿又叫她快点俨然被掌控住情欲无法自拔。Edwina冷酷地对此置之不理，握着自己的阴茎喘着粗气一插到底。Eddy发出像是被呛住了的尖叫，Edwina抓住他脑后的头发冲撞起来，Eddy被迫抬起头来哭着望向Brett，语无伦次地喊他的名字，仿佛现在肆意掠夺他的对他施加暴行的人是Brett。“你看着我，Brett。”Edwina傲慢地说，挑剔地握住Eddy的腰用力耸动，Eddy的声音被她顶撞得支离破碎，脚趾蜷缩起来膝盖发抖全靠着Edwina固定着才没有滑倒地上。  
她的乳房随着她用力操着Eddy的动作摇晃抖动，水珠从她的乳头上落下来滴到Eddy的背上。Brett目不转睛地望着她在他面前操他，手指绝望地向下握住自己的勃起撸动，浴缸里的水凉了，与体温相近索然无味的水令人无法忍受。Eddy喊叫地嗓子都哑了，呻吟在浴室狭窄的墙壁间游离回荡。肉体相撞拍打的声音透着粗砾的色情令人面红耳赤，他们的喘息缠绕在一起如同野蛮生长的交响乐。Edwina放开了抓在手里的头发，改为按住了Eddy脆弱的脖子，另一只手依旧死死地掐进Eddy腰间的一点赘肉里，开始奋力冲刺。  
Eddy在她的掌控下如同垂死挣扎的猎物，Brett被这幅情景里的野蛮和暴力捉住，濒临高潮的窒息扼住了他的喉咙。恐惧和羞耻追赶拉扯着他的情欲，Brett感到眩晕和恶心，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
Brett醒过来，猛地从床上坐起来。窗帘没有拉紧月光照进来屋子里亮得吓人。Brett按亮床头的手机，后半夜三点，Eddy在他隔壁的房间里睡着。勃起勒在裤子里随着坐起来的动作挤压得有些疼痛，前液打湿内裤已经凉下来，粘稠的触感令人厌恶。Brett起身穿上拖鞋，轻手轻脚地遮掩着自己的勃起走进浴室。突然开灯光亮得让人有种赤裸的恐惧感，Brett锁上门自欺欺人地走到马桶前褪下裤子，不耐烦地草草撸动了几下。未解决又无法抵达的情欲令人窘迫又恼羞成怒，Brett低头望向空荡荡的浴缸，又厌恶地低头望向自己拒不配合的阴茎。仓促的悬而未决的欲望捉住了他，Brett叹了口气，自暴自弃地踢掉鞋子躺进浴缸里。洗脸池的镜子窥视着他的一举一动，Brett强迫自己闭上眼，从脑子的porn储备里随便调出一些片段来。那些粗制滥造虚情假意的交媾令人兴致缺缺，Brett睁眼挥去这些幻觉，重新闭上眼睛幻想着Eddy裸体的模样。Brett见过从小到大许多阶段Eddy的裸体，那些图像里Eddy面容柔和，温顺青涩地低垂着头。他开始感觉到渴求了，熟悉的冲动顺着他的脚踝爬上来，Brett加快了撸动，幻觉里的Eddy在他的要求下难为情地握住自己在他面前手淫。“Brett”幻觉里的Eddy按照他的指示呼唤着他的名字，于是温水漫了上来，没过心脏和胸膛。高潮席卷而来的间隙里Edwina出现在镜子里似笑非笑地看着他，Brett知道这个夜晚以后有好一阵子的时间他都无法再使用这个浴缸了。


End file.
